


Hey little boy

by Coffee_Head



Series: The life and death of Fair Game [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexual Qrow Branwen, Homosexual Clover Ebi, M/M, References to Depression, references to alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Head/pseuds/Coffee_Head
Summary: Qrow is dealing with the aftermath of the death of his lover.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: The life and death of Fair Game [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631428
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Hey little boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 4 of 4! If you haven't read the first 3 parts please go read those first!  
> Part 1: Hold onto me  
> Part 2:Rhytm of love  
> Part 3: If it means a lot to you.  
> This was based on the song Hey little girl by sophiemarie.b

I’m hugging Clovers now lifeless body against my own. 

Why does this happen to me every time I get close to someone.

The man who was the love of my life is now gone.

What am I going to tell James? What am I going to tell ruby?

“I’m all choked up 

I cannot talk” 

I’m sobbing uncontrollably I thought I was used to death by now. 

Clovers gone and it's all my fault.

If I had just let him take me in this wouldn’t have happened.

“I gotta fucked up brain 

Fucked up thoughts” 

My scroll has been blocked from comms.

I pick up Clovers scroll his background is us.

I use it to contact James.

“I thought I was ok 

But then I guess not”

I explain to James what happened.

I don’t know if he’ll believe me.

I’m told to sit and wait for a new prisoner transport along with James blaming me.

“Hope you know this is your fault

I want you to feel bad when you go to sleep”

He’s right this is my fault. 

I may not have been holding the blade but I forged it.

It was my blade and semblance that killed him. 

“I hope you’re sad when you remember me 

And feel bad for all you did to me

I hope you lie there in your misery” 

The airship arrives and I see James has come to deal with me personally.

He at the very least allows me to carry Clover into the ship. 

I haven't stopped crying since it happened but what made it worse was what fell out of his pocket.

“Hey little boy 

You’ll never believe 

There's a ghost inside of you

But it's hidden too deep”

An engagement ring had fallen out of Clover’s pocket.

He was planning to propose to me. 

He was going to propose to me and now he’s dead. Guess I’m alone again

“Hey little boy 

You’ll never imagine 

When you get a little older 

You’ll get abandoned “

I hold onto the body of the man once known as Clover. 

Normally I’d be put in cuffs but James is making an exception.

We land in Atlas and I’m told where to carry clover.

“Hey little boy 

You know smoking kills 

You don’t really care 

‘Cause You love how it feels”

I carry Clover past the rest of the ace ops 

I try not to look at any of them. I’m a broken shell of a man.

Then I place Clover where they told me too. 

“Hey little boy

You're falling apart

You don't really care

'Cause they broke your heart”

James takes clovers little four-leaf clover medal and places it in my hand.

I stick it in my pocket next to the engagement right that was in Clover’s pocket.

This really happened He’s gone. All life has drained from those blue eyes of his.

“Fighting for all I’ve lost 

It’s my time to show who’s boss”

I’m taken to my room that's going to be guarded instead of a jail cell.

In memory of Clover, I put the ring on my ring finger where it was meant to be.

It fits perfectly and it has red and blue stones. Clover knew what he was doing.

Guess I got too careless and he ended up dead because of me.

“I've waited in the dark too long

I've got this now so just stay strong”

Clover is the only one I’ve truly loved like this.

Summer was like a sister to me and she’s gone.

Clover was my lover and he’s gone

“Hey little boy

You'll never believe

There's a ghost inside of you

But it's hidden too deep” 

I start searching my room for the full flask I hid from myself when I quit drinking.

I find it and hold it in my hand for a moment. 

It won’t make my pain go away but it’ll take the edge off.

“Hey little girl

You'll never imagine

You get a little older

You'll get abandoned”

I open the flask and take a sip. 

The familiar burn of the alcohol going down.

This is something I haven’t felt in a long time

“Hey little boy

You know smoking kills

You don't really care

'Cause you love how it feels”

I don’t stop until the flask is empty and I set it down.

What am I doing with my life?

I’m lost without him.

“Hey little boy

You're falling apart

You don't really care

'Cause they broke your heart”

Will I ever be normal without him?

I know he wouldn’t want me to be like this but what am I suppose to do?

I’m crying again. What the hell has gotten into me?

“Been in and out of covery

Remember when I could hardly breathe”

A day passes then a week than a whole month.

I spiral down further and further drinking more and more.

A note is slipped under my door. It’s the details for Clover’s funeral.

“Sat in front of mirrors

Thinking to myself”

On that day I don’t drink anything while getting ready for the funeral.

I was given a suit to wear and was told to prepare a eulogy for him.

James thought it was only fair as I was his lover and knew him the best.

“ Can't get any clearer

What I'm doing to myself

I've been in and out of covery

I remember when I could hardly breathe”

I’m brought to the location of the funeral.

Clover was cremated and I’m taking his urn.

I’m wearing the ring and the medal to honor and remember him.

“I sat in front of mirrors

Thinking to myself

Can't get any clearer

What I'm doing to myself”

I give the eulogy but not before breaking down in tears.

My heart stings and it doesn’t get any easier.

The longer he’s gone the more it hurts.

“Hey little boy

You'll never believe

There's a ghost inside of you

But it's hidden too deep”

Why why did he have to die.

Why couldn’t it have been me

I just want to be with him again.

“Hey little boy

You'll never imagine

You get a little older

You'll get abandoned”

If only I could have more time with him.

But he’s gone now theirs no denying that.

After the funeral, I’m handed the urn and I hold it gently against my chest.

“Hey little boy

You know smoking kills

You don't really care

'Cause you love how it feels”

I slip back into my alcoholism and feel like I’m drowning in grief. 

Ruby and yang force me into rehab and therapy.

Nothing will ever fill the gap in my heart that Clover left behind.

“Hey little boy

You're falling apart

You don't really care

'Cause they broke your heart”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave comments or Kudos.


End file.
